


Yeosang's Insecurities

by chimsbulge



Series: Spoiled Brats [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, yeosang is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Yeosang becomes insecure the more that he watches Wooyoung and San. He doesn't know what to do so he goes to his friends for help. And San and Wooyoung being whipped for Yeosang.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Spoiled Brats [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598293
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Yeosang's Insecurities

Yeosang loved and truly cared for Wooyoung and San. He really did. But the more he sat back and watched them, he really wondered why they chose to be with him. He didn't feel there was anything special about him. And if he was being honest, as of late it seemed like Wooyoung and San weren't spending as much time with him as they were before. Did he do something wrong? Or were they just losing feelings? Did they find someone new? Hundreds of thoughts were going through Yeosang's head. He needed to talk to Jongho. He headed to Jongho's, hoping he'd be there. When he got there, he knocked and waited. Mingi opened the door, smiling at him. 

"Hey." 

"Hey, uh is Jongho here?" Yeosang asked. 

"Yeah." Mingi said, stepping aside. "He's in the living room with Yunho." 

"Thanks." Yeosang said, heading to the living room. On the couch was Jongho in Yunho's lap, watching some drama on the TV. 

"Hey Yeo." Jongho waved. 

"Hey, um can I talk to you?" Yeosang asked. 

"Yeah, privately? Or?" Jongho asked. Maybe he could get Mingi and Yunho's opinions since they've known San longer. 

"No, it's fine. I could maybe use their opinions too." Yeosang said as he sat down. 

"What's going on?" Jongho asked. Yunho muted the TV. 

"I think Wooyoung and San are losing feelings for me or something is going on. I think they're going to leave me soon." Yeosang said, not being able to stop himself as his eyes filled with tears. "What if it's like before? What if they found someone new? What if they lost feelings? What if they don't want me anymore?" 

"Yeosang, hey." Jongho said, getting up and hugging him. "They love you, you can tell they do." 

"Yeah, San is our best friend." Yunho said. "And trust us, he is head over heels for you and Wooyoung." 

"Really?" Yeosang sniffled. 

"Really." Mingi smiled. "All he talks about when we all three hangout is you and Wooyoung." 

"Yeah, honestly you two have changed him. He used to just do hook ups and he was a hoe not going to lie, but he changed when he wanted something more with Wooyoung and when they finally confessed to each other. He didn't think Wooyoung returned his feelings but that's a different story or a story you already know. But anyway my point is, San is utterly in love with you two, he would kiss the ground you two walk on if you asked." Yunho explained. "We didn't think you three would work out because San is very possessive of Wooyoung but them together, they're even more possessive over you."

"They are! Just yesterday, San and us were practicing and all he kept talking about was how you were talking to your friend Sejun and San said he couldn't stand the way the kid was looking at you." Mingi said. "But San also gushes about how you sing and dance, how you're mean but a big baby, his baby, trust me San never shuts up about you." 

"And the same with Wooyoung." Yunho said. "Every time he mentions you he gets this weird look in his eyes and he talks very dreamy like. And all he talks about is how cute you are and how he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with you and have a bunch of dogs." 

"Trust us Yeo, you have two boys who are head over heels in love with you and always will be." Jongho said. "You can even ask Seonghwa and Hongjoong." 

"But you should share your feelings with San and Wooyoung." Yunho said. 

"Thank you guys, this means a lot. Really." Yeosang smiled, wiping his eyes. "And I'll talk to them." 

"Anything for my best friend." Jongho smiled. 

Yeosang decided he was going to go talk to Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Just for more opinions. He did feel slightly better though. And then he would talk to Wooyoung and San about his feelings. 

"Hey." Hongjoong said as he opened the door to their apartment. "What's with the sudden visit? Usually we are visiting you or you have your boyfriends with you." 

"They're actually why I'm here." Yeosang said as he walked in. 

"Did something happen?" Hongjoong asked, worried. 

"Lately I've just had a lot of feelings and doubting their feelings. They've kinda been ignoring me and not spending a lot of time with me. So I got all worried and questioning their feelings in my head. But I talked to Yunho, Mingi and Jongho and Jongho said I could talk to you and Seonghwa too." Yeosang explained. 

"They've been busy lately and that's not me defending them. I just don't know if they told you much." Hongjoong said as they sat on the couch. 

"Hey." Seonghwa said. Yeosang waved. 

"But those two are in love with you." Hongjoong said. "Even after graduation and for three years Wooyoung wouldn't go on dates, wouldn't date anyone, he was so convinced he wouldn't find love after you but then he met San and then a year later you came back in his life. He loves and appreciates you so much. When you agreed to give them a chance, he was over the moon. All he did was gush to us about how perfect you are, how caring you are, how sweet you are, how hot you got, how much he loved you and how everything he felt before came back to him." 

"San included, once San got to know you all he did was gush with Wooyoung." Seonghwa said. 

"Not to mention every selfie you posted when they were here or with us. God they never shut up." Hongjoong said. "Especially when you dyed your hair black." 

"Wooyoung screamed so loud, our neighbors got concerned." Seonghwa chuckled. Yeosang never knew that happened. 

"But our points are, those boys are utterly in love with you and whipped. Extra fucking whipped for you." Hongjoong said. "Don't doubt their feelings, I know it's probably hard sometimes but don't. They love and care for you so much." 

Yeosang smiled. He wished he didn't doubt them but it was hard sometimes. 

"I know it's hard sometimes, but talk to them." Seonghwa said. "Okay?" 

"Okay, I will. Thank you guys." Yeosang smiled before leaving. Now it was time to talk to Wooyoung and San, he hoped his friends were all completely right. 

When Yeosang walked into their apartment, it was pretty quiet. Yeosang found that odd. He walked around the apartment and found it empty. He pulled his phone out to text the two of them, all doubt and sadness hitting him again, when the front door opened and in came San and Wooyoung laughing. 

"Hey babe." San smiled, looking at Yeosang. 

"Hi." Yeosang said. 

"Where were you all day" Wooyoung asked. 

"I uh went to talk to Jongho, Yunho and Mingi and then I went to talk to Hongjoong and Seonghwa." Yeosang said. 

"About what?" Wooyoung asked. 

Yeosang sighed. "Let's sit and talk." 

Wooyoung felt his stomach drop. Did Yeosang want to end things? He couldn't lose Yeosang again. San grabbed Wooyoung's hand, squeezing it reassuringly and sat on the couch with Yeosang. 

"Okay." Yeosang sighed. "So I need to know, are you two in love with me still? Did you replace me? Did you lose feelings for me? Why are you two ignoring me and not spending a lot of time with me?" 

"Of course we are in love with you. We would never replace you. We did not lose feelings at all." Wooyoung started. 

"If anything we gain more feelings every day for you." San said. 

"Then why are you guys not around much?" Yeosang asked. 

"We were going to surprise you with a party for your birthday." Wooyoung mumbled. 

"Wait what?" Yeosang asked. "And I just ruined it." 

"Okay but realistically we would've ruined it ourselves by telling you." San chuckled. 

"I feel stupid." Yeosang sighed. 

"Hey." Wooyoung said pulling Yeosang in between the two of them and wrapping his arms around Yeosang. "You are not stupid. If and I mean it IF you ever feel anything like this again you tell us immediately." 

"Yeosang, we are both so in love with you we are pretty sure if we lose you or anything, we're not going to be able to function." San said, wrapping his arms around Yeosang and Wooyoung. "I thought I would only love Wooyoung and then here you come walking back into Wooyoung's life without knowing it. I thought you were hot and could just be a threesome then Wooyoung spilled everything about you two and when he said he was still in love with you, it made me realize that I wanted Wooyoung happy and maybe you could help me make him happy. That's why I allowed this. Because everyone knows I'm possessive of Wooyoung and since you joined us, I've been possessive of you as well." 

"Yeah, if the hickeys you covered us with are anything to go by." Wooyoung chuckled, rolling his eyes. 

"Anyway, I fell in love with you as time went on. You are beautiful, you're funny, you're sweet, you're everything I could ever want. Wooyoung is everything I could ever want. You two are what complete me. I can't imagine being without you two." San said. 

"That was cheesy." Yeosang but his cheeks were definitely red. "I love you two, so fucking much." 

"And we love you so fucking much too." Wooyoung smiled, leaning down and kissing Yeosang. Followed by San. 

Yeosang couldn't be happier. His boyfriends were everything to him and they mean everything to him. They always will. 


End file.
